Cursed Memory
by Kagome-chan500
Summary: When Inuyasha and the gang travel for a pendent to solve the mystery of the lost memories of a certain girl, they get caught in a trap that makes Kagome looses her own memory. When her memory is lost, so are her memories of her normal life.
1. Default Chapter

KC500: You guys must have totally forgot about me!

Yuki: Her Internet was taken away, she wasn't able to update it anyways, and we both had school. And basically we forgot where she left off.

KC500: And I nearly failed History, but that was when I was sick. XD;

Yuki: Anyways…disclaimer.

Disclaimer: KC500 and Yuki do not own Inuyasha, and it's too bad too!

Summary:When Inuyasha and the gang travel for a pendent to solve the mystery of the lost memories of a certain girl, they get caught in a trap that makes Kagome looses her own memory. When her memory is lost, so are her memories of her normal life.

KC500: On with the first chapter.

Yuki: And there's going to be lemon. She has that chapter already set just to let you people know.

* * *

Cursed Memory

Chapter 1: New Member

Kagome jumped out of the well, and fell to the ground because of the weight of her bag. It was even bigger than her now, there's no way she would be able to carry it!

"Aw…how am I suppose to get to the village now?" Kagome whined and got up, without her bag. She glared at it, as if it was Inuyasha, "OSWARI!"

"AAHHHH!!!!" Someone yelled in a distance and Kagome heard a crash. She turned and saw something white and red.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!!!" Inuyasha shouted, his face in the dirt. Kagome ran over and noticed Inuyasha, "Inuyasha? What the heck are you doing here?"

He stood up, once the spell from the beads faded away, he glared down at Kagome and cracked his knuckles, "I was waiting for you, you baka,"

Even though it was a LITTLE bit sweet that Inuyasha waited, it was rude that he called Kagome a baka. She twitched in anger, "Inuyasha…oswari,"

"God! Will you stop with the sits?" Inuyasha had a worm on his cheek. Kagome bended down and pulled the worm off of his cheek, "Your never going to have some manners with your dumb righteous attitude of yours," She said and went to grab her bag.

Sango and Miroku were heading to the village, they were injured, and a scratch was on Miroku's cheek.

"So, what did we get as a reward, Miroku?" Sango asked, glancing over seeing what was in the pouch Miroku had around his wrist.

"My dear Sango, this is the money for us to get—," Miroku wasn't able to finish his sentence, because of the hilt of Sango's sword jammed to his head, "Miroku, stop being a pervert, and answer the stupid question!"

Miroku flushed and sighed in a nervous laughter; he counted the money in the pouch, and saw it was around 100 at least. It still seemed a bit poor.

"I wish they invented those 'condom's' Kagome mentioned in her era," Miroku mumbled and earned a slap from Sango. Sango may only be human, but she does have her advantages in being a Demon Slayer.

Miroku and Sango continued to head to the village, where they would meet Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo and Kirara should be up ahead too. Sango stared into the sky, looking as if it was interesting. She remembered her brother, Kohaku. How she longed to see her brother's sweet face once again. She cared for her brother very much, she would pray that Kohaku would regain back his memories, and someday come back to her. But that would be the day when Demons turn into nothing but fishes. Which can be possibly to some demons.

Miroku however, he was the type to get perverted. Although, he was a hentai, he was respectful…when wanting to me. He glanced at his right hand, and stared with a sad and serious expression. The Wind Tunnel, his hand deeply cursed, it was a curse, and yet useful in battle. Whenever he uses it, he never told this to anyone…he would always feel a sharp pain, whenever using the Wind Tunnel. He did mention that it would someday swallow him up, when the time comes, but he didn't mention that his life would be cut short whenever he used it.

Everyone had their own curse to live with, even the youngest of them all. Someday, there was going to be a day until all curses would be dispelled, but that was only a little myth that only some of the Priests and Priestesses known. Kagome learned something similar in school, and brought a book to prove that someday it would come a day that the curses would be banished from the Feudal Era.

The Book was read in the very first page:

_As the morning light rises, the darkness will grow under the world's lair. Its power shall grow, the curses will still spread. The power of a demon, or holy magic users, they were match. As time passes, curses grow stronger, little by little, the darkness shall rise again._

_Not even the demon…NARAKU, shall be able to defeat 'it'._

That was the strange part. How was it able to mention Naraku. Sure, Naraku was a powerful demon, and the Inuyasha Gang were trying to defeat him…but were there demons, and foul dark monsters out there that can even surpass Naraku? If so, then they might have to stand aside the power of Naraku…

Inuyasha carried Kagome, and the bag in his hands. He jumped from every tree, and glanced at the village a few miles away.

"Is it just me, or has the village somewhat…eh…"

"What, Inuyasha?" Kagome stared in confusion at the hanyou. What was the difference with the village? Did it look different? Did it smell different? New people?

He shrugged, "I don't know, just seems farther," Inuyasha landed and began to run to the village. Kagome looked, and saw that they weren't getting any closer to the village, "Come to think of it, it seems that were running in circles. We see the village, but we can't get there," Kagome sighed and looked for any other path, she only saw trees, trees, and more trees, "Maybe were lost…"

"We can't lost, Kagome. The village is right in front of us!"

Still, Kagome doubted, "Oswari" Once Inuyasha fell to the ground, Kagome jumped off and looked around. Something was odd I the air, even though she didn't have a good sense of smell, she did sense something odd with the forest. She dropped her over weight bag, and walked into the deep forest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha got back up, and looking at Kagome with concern. He noticed she was heading to the tree where he was pinned. Now why would Kagome be heading to the Sacred Tree?

"Something isn't right…" Kagome spoke to herself, "There's something…I can sense it, perfectly. I see something…up ahead!" Kagome began to run to the power that she sensed, Inuyasha followed right after.

"Kagome! What's up with you? Why are you heading to the Sacred Tree?"

"There's something odd going on at the Sacred Tree! I can feel it, Inuyasha! The reason why we can't head to the village!"

"What was that?!?!?!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, and grabbed her by the shoulders, "You know what's going on?"

"No, not really," Kagome answered, and pushed him away. She panted for air, and continued to walk. She couldn't believe why she was heading to the Sacred Tree, but she headed there anyway. She felt something odd, and mysterious.

Taking a few more steps, Kagome reached the Sacred Tree, Inuyasha right behind her. She heard laughter, and Inuyasha heard just a slight giggle.

Kagome once again took a few more steps and began walking about the Sacred Tree. She found nothing that was in her interest. Kagome looked up the leaves, and saw something sitting on one of the branches.

"Who are you?" Kagome looked up at the strange person. Inuyasha glanced up, and saw the same thing, "Kagome, do you know that girl?"

"It's a girl?" Kagome looked back up, and Inuyasha was right. It was a girl.

The girl seemed innocent, and very shy. The girl seemed to have long gold hair, and wearing a long white dress. The girl's shoulders were revealing, only the dress, which was glowing white, was the only clothing on her.

But the glowing from the clothes, and the hair didn't matter to Kagome, what caught her eye, was the little girl's eyes. The eyes were glowing wonderful lavender blue. It was very hypnotizing.

"Hey! You up there!" Inuyasha yelled to the girl, "What are you doing up there anyways?"

The little girl looked over at Inuyasha, in an expression that was almost similar to Kanna, "Are you the one that is looking for the end?"

"What the?"

The girl slowly floated in front of them. The girl wasn't little as Kagome and Inuyasha expected. The girl was only 14, one year younger than Kagome. She was 3 inches shorter than her, but still she was a normal height.

"Are you the one that are looking for the end?" The girl soon pointed to Kagome, "Are you the one that is looking for the end? Do you know it?"

Kagome didn't know how to reply. What was the end? Did the girl mean: Do you know the meaning of death?

Still the girl stared at Kagome, and then at Inuyasha, "Do you know why you are searching for the end? The end of curses, and the end of your lives? Soon the curses will take over your soul, and kill you in your sleep,"

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked, and the girl looked up.

"The end…the end of lives…do you know how it all began? Do you know the reason why these people die?"

Inuyasha walked to the girl, and glared, "You seem to know a lot about death," He sniffed her, "But I don't smell any blood on you,"

The girl looked at Inuyasha, glowing a white aura, it made Inuyasha take a few steps back, "I am someone that you don't want to mess with. I came for a reason, and a reason is something you will soon find out…"

"We don't even know your name, and your telling us to trust you?!" Inuyasha growled. The girl flicked her hand, and put her hand on his cheek. Kagome stared, and twitched, only once.

"Close your eyes…" The girl came close to Inuyasha's face. Kagome stared wide-eyed, her face, turn angry, and looked jealous.

"Close your eyes…Inuyasha…and…" The girl suddenly punched Inuyasha, "AND TASTEMY FISTS!!!"

"WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha began flying, and crashed into some bushes. Kagome stared, dumbfounded in what the girl just did, "Holy shit…" Kagome mumbled.

The girl put a peace sign up, "Don't think of me as a weak person you fool! Ha, ha!"

Kagome looked at the girl, "You are a very mysterious person,"

The girl smiled, and giggled right after, "Call me Rinearu, I'm pretty much a good girl…"

"Pretty much? More like deadly," Inuyasha cursed and got back up.

"I had my fun," Rinearu laughed and turned, "Your village, you can't reach it, I think you can, your friends named…Sango…and Miroku are there, waiting for you. I'll tell you very soon…why I'm here,"

Rinearu walked to the village, and Inuyasha right after, Kagome walked right behind, and stared at the girl. She seemed to know a lot, she seemed strange, she just punched Inuyasha, and it was funny that she was able to send him flying. She looked with deep confusion, what was Rinearu after?

"In a book…does Rinearu, mean Linear?" Kagome stopped walking and looked at Rinearu. The girl stopped and nodded, "Yes, yes it is. But how did you know the meaning of it?" Rinearu looked at Kagome.

"Just a little thought I guess," Kagome shrugged. She mentioned to Rinearu that she heard it from a book. Rinearu nodded.

It was dark, and everyone was in Kaede's hut. Shippo and Kirara were sleeping in a far corner though. The gang sat around the fire, and Rinearu was in the center.

"So, you found this girl at the Sacred Tree," Miroku blinked, "Why were you there?"

Rinearu closed her eyes, "The Sacred Tree, where Inuyasha was sealed for 50 years, I known that from my mother. I watched, I watched you all. You all have your own curse to live off of,"

Keade walked next to Rinearu, "How do you know about this? Although you know about the seal 50 years ago, you don't really know what happened that day,"

"Actually I do know what happened 50 years ago, old woman," Rinearu spoke, "The Priestess, Kikyou, sealed Inuyasha away, when Inuyasha was trying to steal the Shikon Jewel. However, it was Naraku, disguised as Inuyasha, who was trying to steal the jewel. Kikyou didn't believe the explanation, nor Inuyasha didn't get the chance to explain. In doing so, Kikyou sealed Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree, and died right after. She's now alive once again, nothing much CLAY!" Rinearu smirked at Kaede, "And you are Kikyou's YOUNGER sister," She looked at Kagome, "And you are the reincarnation of Kikyou,"

Everyone was surprised, and looked at Rinearu. She knew very well about the past 50 years ago, but did she know what's going on right now?

"Do you know what were trying to achieve now?" Sango asked.

"You are all trying to defeat Naraku, I already know that. I know it all, don't think I got this information from a villager. I know your actions, I know your attacks, and I know why you all are in a group, "Rinearu stood up," You all having curses, and Naraku is no longer the one holding them. Your curses…are your weapons, and your weapons, are what are going to kill you,"

Rinearu put her hand on the fire, but wasn't burned, "I came here, to warn you, I came to explain the meaning why your curses are now your power, and why your powers is now limited," Rinearu looked seriously, and calmly are everyone, "You are all special, and that's why…'he', is out to kill you all…your curses…were created by 'him'," Rinearu spoke.

* * *

KG500: Ok, I was going to continue it, but I guess it's going to be in the other chapter. Now, peoples, if you want to be the ENEMY, I guess I'll check and see, and put you in the story.

Yuki: Can I be in the story?

KG500: Perhaps.

Yuki: Nice! I'm gong to be in the story!


	2. Past Times

KG500: ::yawn:: Ok, I'm just going to do the second chapter because I'm bet I'm going to forget about this sooner or later when my Winter Break is over.

Yuki: And also that your dog pounced on you and made you mess up a few times on the first chapter.

KG500: Don't push it Yuki.

Yuki: Right, right, I'm sorry :X

KG500: Hmm…a little review in what happened in the last chapter if you forgot:

Inuyasha and Kagome meet up with this strange girl named Rinearu, and seem to have a difficult personality. (Rinearu tricked Inuyasha and punched him)

When the group "talk" with Rinearu, they find out that she's no ordinary girl. (DUH!)

Yuki: DISCLAMER!!!

KG500: Yuki and I do NOT own Inuyasha, even though YUKI wants to.

Yuki: Hey…

KG500: Kidding, kidding.

Yuki: On with the story, shall we?

Cursed Memory

Chapter 2: Past Times

* * *

Everyone was silent and stared at one other, then back at Rinearu. 

"Your just a—," Miroku wasn't able to finish his sentence, when being hit on the head with a soap basket.

"Miroku! She just said that she knew a lot of things!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked the other way and nearly bursted out laughing, he mumbled, "Loser…"

"Inuyasha, oswari!"

Rinearu watched as Inuyasha fell to the ground, and Miroku getting hit with soap from Kagome and Sango's soap basket, "…"

Kaede glanced at Rinearu, as she stared. Rinearu had a strange glow in her eyes that she couldn't put her finger on. 'Rather not think about it, I might end up as the others,' Kaede thought.

Rinearu looked over at Kaede, when she turned her gaze back at the group that was fighting. She looked at Kaede in a serious expression. She looked back at the group.

Inuyasha began pulling Miroku's little ponytail, and Kagome once again said 'Oswari'. Sango whacked Miroku with his staff, and Miroku was groping both Kagome and Sango.

"…This is…er…" Rinearu tried to put it into words, "Interesting…"

Kagome stopped and nervously laughed, "Oh, eheheh…Rinearu. Hey…you guys, were giving Rinearu a bad impression…" She whispered to her friends.

Inuyasha stopped and sat back down, "Feh, like I care,"

Kagome and Sango slapped Miroku, and they four bowed in apology.

"Took you guys long enough!" Rinearu said.

"WHAT?!?!!!" The four fell to the ground. They expected a nod, or something along the lines, harsh…

Rinearu has a difficult personality, sheesh!

Kagome laughed nervously and looked at Rinearu, "Your pretty strange, you know that, right?"

She nodded in agreement. Sango sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"That wasn't very nice for a little girl your age," Miroku teased.

"Whatever floats your boat…of perverted one," Rinearu bowed.

Inuyasha looked at Rinearu, then looked over at Kagome, he had a strange look in his eye, "…hmm,"

* * *

Kagome walked outside and looked at the night stars. The moon glowed calmly, and the sounds of nothing but her footsteps and the calm wind were hearable to her two ears. 

Kagome's POV

There's a power that even surpasses Naraku? How is that even possible? That's just…

Sigh…

I look down at my shoes, and saw something glowing under my shirt. It was the shards, of course. I pulled the out and stared as they glowed their purple glow. The light was calm, and very sweet to the eye. But it wasn't enough to cure me.

I was so lost, I was really hurt. Whenever I come to this era, I always think that once the Shikon Jewel is complete, I can head home. At first I always thought: Once the Jewel is completed, I can head back to my own time, and live my normal boring life again.

But it all changed right after that, when meeting new friends, and seeing new places…

"Inuyasha…" I mumbled and held the shards close. I don't know why I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was so bizarre, but once the first month passed when traveling with that baka, I began to realize…how his life could be miserable if left alone in the dust.

Everyone has a painful life, I know that no one's life is perfect. Inuyasha wishes to become a full-fledged Demon. But is that his only goal in life?

I looked up, and the wind began to play with my hair, I sighed deeply and shook in dismay.

Miroku, his families curse…The Wind Tunnel. The tunnel in his right hand…just like a void, a black hole, someday it will suck him up!

Sango, her family was killed, and her brother, Kohaku, is in the control of Naraku. Sango…her kin was lost, her village destroyed. If the Shikon Jewel is to be complete, we would have to remove the shard that was embedded on Kohaku's back, which is sustaining his life!

The Thunder Brothers killed Shippo, his father,, I have a strong feeling, that Shippo will TRULY avenge his father's death. Heh, Shippo became stronger, much stronger…

Me…I don't know what's my curse…

I slowly walked into the forest and thought again, I spoke to mind, spoken words, and myself "What is my curse?" I looked at the trees, "Rinearu said that everyone has their own curse, and is now their weapon. Is my bow my curse? My Sacred Arrows? No…I don't think so," I blinked three times.

"I wonder if I have a curse…" I mumbled.

"Like I said before…everyone has his or her own curse to live with," I heard someone say.

I turned and saw something moving in the darkness of some trees. It was Rinearu.

Normal POV

Rinearu stared at Kagome with her lavender blue eyes, staring calmly, and yet with no emotion at the same time, "Kagome…everyone has a curse…even you,"

Kagome turned fully to her, and nodded slowly, "But…what IS my curse?"

Rinearu didn't move, but she did speak, "Your curse, you don't know to either stay, or go back to your own time…your curse…is your half soul," She flicked her hand and made an image of Kikyou appear in-between them.

Kagome stared with wide eyes at the image of Kikyou. The image was clear, and you can see exactly where she was. Kikyou was on a hilltop, staring at the sky. You can also see some of its soul carriers flying around her.

"Kikyou…" Kagome mumbled.

"In your eyes…you have jealousy," The mysterious girl spoke, her eyes widened a little, "You want Inuyasha for yourself, but you never want to express it," Rinearu smirked.

Staring, Kagome sighed and told Rinearu to make the image go away. Although the words were true, she felt half empty. Her soul was half taken away. Kikyou had the other half. If one of the other was to those that proportion of that soul, one would die, and the other would live.

Inuyasha however, always pictured Kagome, as just a shard detector. Kagome winced at that…how could Inuyasha think of her as only a tool to get the Shikon Shards?!

"Inuyasha…" Kagome held onto her hand as a first, "You jerk…"

* * *

"Yo, Miroku," Inuyasha called out to the Priest. 

Miroku was poking the fire with a stick, "Hm? What is it Inuyasha?" He stopped poking and looked over at the hanyou.

"Have you seen Kagome anywhere? She's been gone for a while…" Inuyasha's voice faded at the ending.

The Priest stood up and dusted himself off, and threw the twig into the fire, "Don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome just went out for a walk, and you know Kagome, she wasn't born from this era,"

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. Miroku cocked an eyebrow and taped Inuyasha on the head, "What?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Your worried about her, aren't ya?" Miroku grinned. Inuyasha twitched and bashed Miroku with the hilt of his sword.

"Will you shut up?! I'm only worried because she's our ticket to the remaining Shikon Shards!"

"You always say that Inuyasha," A voice said form behind. Miroku and Inuyasha turned to see Sango, "You say nonstop that she's nothing more than a detector for the Shikon Shards, she's more than that you know Inuyasha, you don't need to be so blunt!"

"That's right! Kagome's not a 'it'!" Shippo appears on Sango's shoulder, "She deserves to be treated like any other human, or demon,"

"If Kagome was a demon, I would kill her, if she was a human, like I care for a weak human like her!" Inuyasha retorted and ran off into the forest looking for Kagome.

"What a maroon…" Shippo mumbled.

Inuyasha was always so hard headed, all he thought about was nothing but the shards. It's just shards, shards, and more shards, in the little foxes eyes.

"It's not like I care for that jerk,"

"Shippo," Sango patted the kitsune on the head.

Miroku watched as the hanyou ran off to find Kagome, he sighed and sat down. He knew very little about Inuyasha himself, although it wouldn't harm in trying to figure out what was going to happen.

Inuyasha dashed around the forest, looking for Kagome to the left, and to the right. There was nothing but trees and bushes, and some crickets chirping.

"Dammit…"

He jumped on a tree and looked around, still no sign of Kagome. He jumped from tree to tree and heard something in the bushes. He checked with his nose to see if it was she, but it wasn't. It had a strange scent, almost NO scent at all, but it had one.

Just…the scent was brand new. Inuyasha jumped and pounced whomever was in the bushes. He saw a little fox, but it wasn't Shippo. The fox was pure white, almost white as snow.

The little fox looked up at Inuyasha, and ran off somewhere. Inuyasha stood up and watched as the fox ran pass him. There was nothing better to do, he began to follow the fox in a light jog.

He heard some people talking up ahead, and it sounded like Kagome's voice! He was about to jump in and yell, until he heard Rinearu was talking too. He hid behind a tree, and listened carefully.

"Kagome, you known Inuyasha for a long time, correct?" Rinearu stared.

The Priestess did nothing but a nod, and soon heard a sound in a bush, the little white fox popped out and ran to Rinearu, "Is that fox belong to you?"

"No,"

"…" Kagome sighed and leaned against a tree, looking at the trees. She remembered when she first met Inuyasha. He was so ignorant, and still he was, but he was kind-hearted…at a point.

The little girl looked at Kagome, and began see her daydream, "Hey…"

No reply.

"Hey! Kagome!"

Still nothing, Kagome still daydreamed about the days she spent with Inuyasha. The time she saw him in his human form, the time when he saved her, multiple times, every day, she would think of him, nonstop, when no one was paying any attention to her.

"WILL YOU STOP DAY DREAMING AND LISTEN TO ME?!" Rinearu suddenly bursted and kicked Kagome hard at the side.

Kagome went flying and crashed into the bushes. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed in what Rinearu just did, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha came out of his hiding place and glared at Rinearu. He growled in anger, and twitched in fact. Rinearu giggled, "I knew you would come out of hiding if I done that…"

In a strange light, Rinearu faded away.

"What the?" Inuyasha calmed down and looked around. He heard a grunt, and turned to see Kagome getting up, "Wha! Kagome!" He dashed over, "You ok?"

Kagome rubbed her head and felt her side sting, "Ow…that hurt…" She looked up and saw Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, it's you," She blinked and nodded, "I'm ok,"

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh in relief. He glared down and sighed once again, but in deep depression.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tapped him on the shoulder, "Are you ok, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nodded and stood up, "Um…Kagome…" He spoke quietly with his head lowered, "Can you come take a walk with me?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stared, but smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Whenever Inuyasha is with Kagome, and were there to watch, we see him yell, and of course Kagome would yell back. But whenever they're TOGETHER, without US, they go all romantic together," Miroku explained, staring at the fire. 

Sango nodded in agreement, even though she was the latest one to join the party, she knew, whenever Miroku filled her in with the details, but however, she was Kagome's best friend, or…one of Kagome's best friends, so she knew a bit in what was going on. Miroku did need to tell her everything.

"Kagome would sometimes say that Inuyasha is a jerk…even though he is. She would sometimes mumble things under her breath, like 'oswari', or saying a few curses. It's funny, you know?" Sango petted Kirara.

Although Inuyasha and Kagome loved to be in fights, they had a lot in common. They both seemed to be jealous of one another when with another. Hence, Kouga.

"Kouga, I bet he's thinking about nothing more than Kagome!" Shippo retorted and ate his box of chocolate.

"Around five months ago, I think when we were in the mist…that was…"

"Don't start it Miroku, don't start it," Sango twitched. She remembered when they were at the mist, she went crazy and looked like as if she was a drunk. Sango DID NOT want to remember that.

But they did remember when Kagome was singing, she wasn't too good at it because she was like a crazy drunk!

Kagome and Inuyasha were slowly walking around the forest, they ended up, holding hand in hand, but the two didn't seem to mind, or notice.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome when she wasn't looking. He stared in 'awe', and in a calm look. Even though she didn't live in this time period, she felt as if she belonged, since all the help and suppose she did. She multi-tasked in both this era, and her normal time era! She was really something to actually do both things. Even though it pained him to see Kagome go back to her normal time, that was why he would sometimes try and stop her from leaving.

He stared at Kagome's black midnight hair blew in the wind, and stared at her chocolate brown eyes looked at every tree. Before, he thought that Kagome was Kikyou, since she was Kikyou's reincarnation.

But…they weren't the same at all. They were different in so many ways.

Kagome had a smile in her face, while Kikyou was nothing but a simple stare. Kikyou had stronger miko powers, but Kagome's was improving, and almost as strong!

Kagome…was kindhearted, sweet and kind. But she intends to get angry, whenever he did something wrong, like saying things like 'Shard Detector'

Inuyasha paused. 'Shard Detector'…that must really hurt Kagome whenever he said that. Whenever he said that, she would always have a sad look on her face, or an angry one. However, he didn't want Kagome to be mad at her. He always had this bad-boy tempter, he couldn't control it sometimes…

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, when Inuyasha stopped looking. She stared at the hanyou's ears, and Inuyasha's gold eyes. His eyes were so hypnotizing. Unlike Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's eyes were warm. But she did sometimes doubt in how strong he is when he shows off about it sometimes. But she didn't complain. Inuyasha WAS strong after all, she couldn't complain at all.

But sometimes, Inuyasha did get jealous whenever KOUGA was around. Kouga sometimes seems nice, but Inuyasha didn't like him at all. Jealousy can be so funny sometimes…

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled and stopped walking. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with concern, and wondered why he stopped walking, "There's something I want to tell you,"

The Miko stared at the Hanyou, "What is it Inuyasha? Are you ill?" She blinked.

He mumbled, "No, that's not it…" He gripped onto Kagome's arm, "Ever since I met you, and ever since we traveled, you've been…wonderful,"

"Nani?" Kagome stared, "Wonderful? What are you talking about Inuyasha?" This began to creep her out. Even though she wanted to see Inuyasha's soft side more, she didn't have a CLUE in what was he trying to explain to her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled again, staring at her chocolate brown eyes.

She didn't know why, but she felt like as if she was being pulled into the hypnotizing eyes of his. His eyes, his voice, everything. She felt somewhat paralyzed. She wanted to struggle, or at least figure out what was going on.

"Without your help, I would have never gone this far, without you by my side…I don't know where I might be…maybe off in hell with Kikyou…or either still stuck…sealed to that Sacred Tree…"

Kagome did nothing more but stare, "I-Inuyasha…"

He shook his head and held Kagome into a hug. He held her tightly, and stroked her hair, "Kagome…I don't want you to leave me…you mean too much for me to just go back to your normal era…"

She listened with wide-eyes. She felt his claws stroke her hair, and feeling his breath as it slowly reached her neck. She couldn't understand what was going on. Didn't Inuyasha love Kikyou? Is he even telling the truth to what he's saying right now?

"Inuyasha…I…" She soon figured out his face was just inches away from hers, "…"

"Don't you see Kagome? Don't you see what I'm trying to explain to you?" He stared deeply into her eyes. Kagome stared shocked, and hypnotized. She couldn't even speak normally, "I…I…"

She wasn't able to speak, but she did try to. She took a deep breath, "I know what your trying to…say…but—,"

Inuyasha suddenly pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. Kagome nearly jerked back in surprise, but was stiff. She couldn't break free of Inuyasha's iron grip. Nor did she even want to. She closed her eyes, wanting the kiss to be deeper, and longer. (Can you guys picture that picture of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing in that CG Picture?)

Up on a tree, Rinearu watched as the little couple kissed with their deep and loving passion. Although she was only 14…in looks, she was much older than Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. She grinned at Inuyasha and Kagome as they kissed. She didn't want to destroy the moment…and the wondrous scene being played in front of her.

'As the time passes by, the curses will continue spreading…' Rinearu thought in her mind, and smirked at the same time, 'Inuyasha…be prepared…have your fun…you are NOT the target…'he' is after…'

Rinearu stood up on a tree, and faded as the winds began to blow. Inuyasha and Kagome still held their kiss, as if time stopped itself.

* * *

Yuki: ::Is crying holding a tissue:: Kawaii… 

KG500: ::lifts one finger up and waves it:: It's not over yet. But it DID sound like it was the ending, huh?

Yuki: Yep.

KH500: Nah, don't worry, this isn't the most romantic one yet.

Yuki: I want to be in this story…

KG500: WE'LL SEE YUKI! D

Yuki: Note, if you want to be part of this story, give KG500 a review, and ask if you want to be in it.

KG500: There's going to be a lot of Kagome and Inuyasha though…still, if you think this is TOO MUCH Inuyasha and Kagome—

Yuki: Just ask her if you want to see a Sango/Miroku, or whatever other couples. Just not Inuyasha and Kikyou…BUT IF YOU ARE A OBSESSER WITH KIKYOU! …I guess she can put it up.

KG500: TT Yes, I will do it, I shall do a couple of Inuyasha and Kikyou if they ASK though.

KG500 and Yuki: READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! JA NE!


	3. Present and Miroku's New Face

KG500: I'm typing in the darkness, whoohoo! o

Yuki: ) awesome

KG500: I guess you can say that, I've been practicing my Japanese! )

Yuki: TT Lucky

KG500: I'm not good at it yet…I can't read the characters.

Yuki: OO

KG500: Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Yuki and KG500 don't own Inuyasha, even though they wish they did.

KG500: Meh, we got a review in what happened in the last chapter if you're too stupid to figure out what happened.

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome kissed in the forest, while Rinearu watched, Sango and Miroku had their discussion, and Shippo agreed in the fact that Inuyasha was somewhat ignorant.

Yuki: Basically it was mostly about Inuyasha and Kagome.

KG500: Yeah, anyways…let's head on with this chapter.

Yuki: HI HO!

Cursed Memory

Chapter 3: Present and Miroku's New Face

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other's eyes with deep concern. Both of them smiled and held each other close, they sighed deeply and were happy with both of them in each other's arms.

Kagome flinched and thought in her head, 'There are so many things…so many things I want to tell you…but my mouth just isn't working…'

What she didn't know was that Inuyasha was thinking the exact same thing.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly twitched, and broke the embrace. Even though he wanted to hold Kagome longer, the sound in the bushes was VERY familiar.

"Inu—," Kagome's mouth was covered with Inuyasha's hand, she looked and saw him wink, 'nani?' Kagome thought.

He lowered his hand and winked once more. He slowly walked to the bushes and pushed them separate, showing Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, "I knew you were spying…"

Kagome stared, in amazement, and no amazement at the same time. Those three would always spy, seems like they had eyes all over, and they couldn't be left alone. It wasn't a cool thing too, because she sometimes wanted to be left alone. Alone with Inuyasha though, but it seems her moment with him was cut short by the three friends of hers.

"Took you guys long enough to find them," Rinearu said, who was between them?

Kagome and Inuyasha jerked back, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"The tree…duh," Rinearu did a thumbs up, "I was watching you two making out,"

"Rinearu!" Kagome blushed, "QUIT IT!"

The 14 year old covered her ears and stuck out her tongue, "I can't hear you Kagome, what did you say? Tell in what I—,"

Rinearu didn't finish her sentence because she saw that Inuyasha was about to smack her on the head with the Tetsusaiga. She rubbed her forehead in a bit of annoyance, "Baka no inu,"

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword and brought it flat downward at the mysterious girl.

She looked at the sword as it flew down at her.

"Inuyasha! Oswari!" Kagome yelled.

But that just made the sword fall faster down at Rinearu. She lifted her hand, and the sword landed on her hand in a loud BONG.

Sango and Miroku stared at Rinearu, "Didn't that hurt?"

"No,"

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THAT NOT HURT?!"

"It just doesn't!" Rinearu had a funny smirk on her face. Inuyasha grumbled and placed the Tetsusaiga back in his sheath, "Keh, it's just a waste of time!"

"You always say that Inuyasha," Kagome said.

The group dusted themselves off and walked back to Kaede's hut. Rinearu however was walking behind, watching as they all stared onwards, and not at each other, "They seem to be hiding so many things from each other…what idiots…" She smirked.

Shippo ran and Kagome took off into a little chase. Miroku walked as the little kitsune ran, with Kagome right on chase. Inuyasha looked the other way and did his normal 'feh', and Sango looked over at Miroku.

As the little kitsune ran pass the forest, he smelled something in the air, and it wasn't the scent of Kagome, Inuyasha, or the others. It was small, that he figured out, but he didn't know if it was something to worry about. He ignored it, and continued running to Kaede's Village.

But still he sniffed the scent, he looked back at Inuyasha to see if he smelt it too, he didn't seem to care though. The chase stopped, and they call walked to the village together. Shippo was the youngest, but he wasn't stupid to figure out this scent, but I bet Inuyasha would just act tough and just say it's just a flower or something.

Shippo was always the little kid, but he did like being spoiled with the chocolate, and the candy that Kagome gave him. But it wasn't cool that Inuyasha sometimes wanted them for himself. Baka that Inuyasha can be, A REAL BAKA!!!

"Huh?" Shippo suddenly fell back and saw a little white fox run pass him, and landed on Rinearu's shoulder, "Is that fox yours?"

Rinearu shook her head and petted the little white fox, "It just came to me when I was talking with Kagome in the forest," She said and walked behind Miroku and Sango.

She watched as Miroku swayed his right hand to the left, then to the right, swinging it back and forth behind his back. The 14 year old continued staring at Miroku's movements, and then it landed on hit's target, Sango's butt as usual.

Hearing the loud slap, and the nonstop yelling, Kagome and Inuyasha were miles ahead, and Rinearu right behind by a foot or two. You can still hear the yells and the slaps that Miroku received. Poor Miroku, not our fault and his perverted mind.

Since it was already dark, and they FINALLY reached the village, they insisted in sleeping early, they would be heading out for more shards, seeing their little vacation was done. Kagome said she wanted to get more supplies in her era, and then they can head out, she wanted to get more ramen for Inuyasha, more candy for Shippo, and possible something for Rinearu since she was new to the group.

Rinearu looked at ever as they prepared to go to sleep, "All of you are going to go to sleep?"

"Yep," Inuyasha said simply, and leaned against the wall, "Daylight is going to come up soon, we better save our energy for what ever battles were going to face the day right after,"

"Hmm…" Rinearu thought and nodded in agreement. She saw a blanket next to Kagome, and near the fire. Kagome made a signal that it was her bed to sleep in. Rinearu stared at the little sleeping bag that the miko did for her. She slowly walked to the bed and laid on it. She stared at the fire, but didn't go to sleep just yet.

Kagome played with Rinearu's long hair. It didn't seem gold as it was in the forest, it seem nearly silver, like Inuyasha's. But the difference was that it was a more elegant silver, but that didn't mean she likes Inuyasha's hair too! She noticed how smooth and straight the 14 year old's hair was. Comparing it with her own, Rinearu's might be better, although she didn't seem the type to like those beauty contests.

Miroku and Sango were in a distance from each other. Inuyasha kept an eye secretly opened, if Miroku was going to do any fast moves. He noticed that Miroku moved a few inches towards Sango, as usual, "Miroku,"

"Eheheh…I was just kidding Inuyasha! I just wanted to say good night to everyone!" Miroku nervously laughed and sat back to his normal sleeping, sitting position.

"Yeah right," Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome giggled, and so did Sango. Rinearu just stared as if she was just born to this world, but nodded in agreement with Kagome and Sango. Shippo ran to Kagome and fell asleep. Everyone said their simple good nights, and slept.

As they slept, Rinearu struggled beneath the covers. Moving left and right, she mumbled words that weren't in the English tongue. She nearly screamed, but even in her unconscious stat, she covered her own mouth, and continued to dream.

**_There was a distant scream, and a little girl that was no younger than the age of 7, was running towards the scream._**

**_The scream was louder by every step that the little girl took, she stretched out her hand, hoping that the scream would just come right at her. A burst of dark light shot out and it struck the little girl to the ground. The girl wasn't dead, but it was a fatal blow to the shoulder._**

**_Moving…barely, she slowly stood up, but fall back down to her knees, she held onto her shoulder, and in dismay, she didn't cry, but she did plea, as the scream began to fade from her hearing range. Even in her weakened condition, she heard footsteps coming right at her, she looked up and saw a girl that was no more than around the age of 15 appeared in front of her._**

**_"You know that we have reasons in taking her away, you cant be part of it, because your too young, and weak," The girl said coolly._**

**_Still the girl wanted to stand up and fight, but the wound on her shoulder made her disabled to do anything. She was only the age of 7, and the woman was the age of 15. How can she beat someone that was 8 years older, and was much more powerful than she was?_**

**_"You're a smart little girl, unlike…'her', you use your brains…that is…if you even have any," The 15 year old patted the little girl on the head, and smirked._**

**_"I'm never going forget what you did…I want her back! I want my mother back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl cried._**

**_"Heheh…we have reasons why we need your mother, although you are the daughter, you weren't born by BLOOD," The 15 year old said loudly in the last word, and vanished right in front of her._**

Rinearu suddenly sat up, panting, her eyes looking as if looking at her own reflection in a puddle of water. She rubbed her forehead from all the sweat, and everything that was spinning her in her head.

"That dream…" She said quietly. She sighed and laid back onto her bed, "So many things that happened that day…so many things…"

"And what were those 'things'?" Inuyasha said, who was still wide-awake.

Rinearu glanced over at Inuyasha, and saw the two gold orbs staring right at her. She glared and looked at the fire, "None of your business,"

"You know that it isn't a good idea to be hiding things, especially to us since we DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Inuyasha said it quietly enough, so the others didn't wake up, however, Shippo nearly woke up, but fell right back asleep.

"Smart one, Inu no Baka, smart one," Rinearu waved her stand in her of her face.

"Feh, like I have to be offended by a 14 year old like you, your nothing but just a weak human, how can you even stand against me? Why don't you just go back to your mother?" Inuyasha retorted.

"…" Rinearu stayed silent and sat up. Hearing the word 'mother' was offending enough, just hearing that she was weak just more to it than that. She sighed and glared up at Inuyasha, "You were weak yourself you know, you stupid hanyou,"

"Who are you calling stupid?!"

"I'm calling you stupid! That's what!" Rinearu softly yelled back, hoping the others won't wake up.

"Why are you so offended anyways?" Inuyasha said, and Rinearu paused, "You were even strong enough to hold back the Tetsusaiga with just your hand," He blinked once, his voice lowering a bit, "Demons maybe would do that, but a weak human like yourself shouldn't be able to,"

Rinearu shrugged and rubbed the back of her head. Although, Inuyasha was wrong with the 'weak human' thing. She wasn't a human at all, I guess she was a demon, but wasn't at the same time. Sometimes she can't figure out why she was even born into this world in the first place…if she was born in THIS world.

Both Inuyasha and Rinearu heard a noise, and they looked down to see the white fox. The fox's stomach was grumbling.

"…"

"…"

Inuyasha and Rinearu fell to the ground. What a way to break the seriousness around that part, not that they were complaining. But they did complain when Kagome woke up. The others were still asleep though.

Kagome looked at the two, and rubbed her eyes, "Inuyasha? Rinearu?"

Both of them jerked back and twitched, they nervously laughed and noticed how the others were still sleeping. (Heavy sleepers)

"Eh, nothing, just go back to sleep, we were just arguing," Both of them said and rubbed the back of their heads. Kagome didn't buy it, but nodded anyways, and laid back into her sleeping back. Rinearu and Inuyasha sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was going to be a long way till Rinearu was going to really confess anything to the group.

Once daylight broke, Kagome picked up her back, and ran to the well, her bag was still half full, but she still thought in getting Rinearu something! Something that will make her open more to them. Maybe that'll get Rinearu to understand that they were really good people, not enemies! Kagome made it to the well, and jumped into it.

Getting surrounded in blue light, she returned back to her own time. Her era, she was so glad to be back. She climb out, and ran to her home, "I'm home everyone!"

Souta, Kagome's younger brother, turned, and saw Kagome. He had a cookie in his mouth, and nearly choked on it when seeing Kagome's face, "K-Kagome! It's you!"

"Hey there Souta, why are you choking on a cookie? Don't tell me that mom just baked them, and you were eating them! Shame on you…!"

"It wasn't my fault! And can you stop acting as if you're the mom of this house?!" Souta pouted and yelled back.

Kagome laughed and saw a note on the wall, it said that her mother was out to get some food. Guess she wasn't going to say hello to her mother after all, and it seems Grandpa is too busy lecturing to other people about the Sacred Tree.

Kagome looked in a cabinet, and saw ramen, "Yatta!" Kagome cheered and took the ramen, stuffing them carefully into her yellow bag, she gathered a few more that would last for a month or two.

She soon looked around for anything else, she saw the cookies that Souta was eating. Guessing that Souta took some, she thought in taking some too and handing them over to Shippo! She giggled and took around eight, and wrapped them up in a bag, and of course putting it in a pouch of the yellow bag.

The young miko packed up her things, and ran off back to the well, but stopped and forgot, "Oh…I should get something for Rinearu at least…" Kagome ran back to her home, and up to her room, she looked around and checked to see if anything caught her eye if there was anything that Rinearu might like.

Sadly, Kagome didn't know in what things that Rinearu liked, she was mysterious, especially her personality. She can be calm, and quiet, and sometimes she can be very violent. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

Kagome stopped searching, and pulled out a plushy of a wolf and a bear. She hugged both of them tightly. She knew that Rinearu was going to love the plushys! Who wouldn't like cute little animals of a wolf and a bear? Or what other animal that you can think in your mind.

She stood up, and walked back downstairs, but then saw Souta running with something on his head.

It was Kagome's underwear.

"SOUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted and began to chase her brother, "Your so immature! You little brat! Why do you have my underwear on your head?!"

"A while ago while me and Rinearu were talking, she was mumbling funny things in her sleep, it was in a funny language, and I'm not the type of person that can be your next stupid Sherlock Holmes," Inuyasha said.

Miroku put a finger under his chin and looked over at Inuyasha, "Tell me, Inuyasha, did you figure out anything else while talking to Rinearu late at night?"

"No, not really, I didn't really figure out much. But when I mentioned the word 'mother', it did seem to offend her in some sort of way,"

Looking at Inuyasha once more, Miroku blinked twice. Inuyasha did have that reaction too, maybe it grew on to Rinearu, or maybe that her mother died, and she's the only one left. If the word 'mother' was enough to made her break down, it must have been something of death or something similar to that, but Miroku didn't want to jump to any conclusion, so he kept his mouth shut, "So, nothing important, rather the word mother was deep offending. I think it's best that we try and not to mention that to Rinearu for a while, considering how mysterious, and now difficult her personality is,"

"You got that right, her right hook hurt like hell to my cheek," Inuyasha whined, "But anyways, where's Sango?"

"Sango's with Rinearu, taking her for a walk I think, maybe she'll be able to get some information out of her,"

"You know, us talking to her like this makes me think were going to loose our trust within Rinearu, I mean, it isn't like we want her as a tool, but you know that 14 year old is a stupid, yet smart girl," Inuyasha admitted.

Sango walked alongside Rinearu around the village, looking at some of the little lakes, and the little grasses popping here and there. The little 14-year-old girl looked at the flowers, and the grasses, not minding the lake for its sparkle.

"Tell me Rinearu, have you ever been to this part of this world before?" Sango asked.

The answer was a simple shaking of Rinearu's head, "No, I haven't,"

"If you haven't, how did you know so much about the incident that happened 50 years ago? Surely that you visited here before, or at least someone on your behalf did,"

Rinearu shook her head once more, "I just known what happened that day…50 years ago, I know that you, and the others were searching for Naraku, don't think of me as if I'm nothing but a simple 14 year old. I'm more in what you think,"

Sango looked at the girl with deep eyes, "Don't get me wrong or anything, but you seem to know a lot, you don't seem like the type of person to spy, but I would be wrong, you do seem to have a…difficult personality,"

Rinearu shrugged.

As the hours passed, so did Kagome returned, the group waited in front of the well, "Rinearu! I have something for you!"

She looked up at Kagome, and saw her hand a doll of a wolf and a bear, "Something for me?" Rinearu repeated, and Kagome nodded. Rinearu looked at the bear, and kept her eyes on the wolf.

"…This wolf…looks just like the one in my dream I had last night…" She mumbled, " Kogal was her name…she was the one that…" She paused. (o Kogagal, thanks for being part of this story by the way! Kogal is going to be your nickname shortened by the way, just to let you know!)

"Hm?" Kagome looked at Rinearu, "What are you talking about? Who's 'Kogal'?"

Silence.

Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I think I know what's going on. I'll explain later, Kagome, but right now, let's focus in what we have to do, and search for Naraku, and the remaining Shikon Shards,"

The miko paused, and nodded in agreement, "Right,"

Inuyasha was leaning against the tree waiting for everyone else, they ran to him, and he soon began to walk. Rinearu held onto the teddy bear though, she seemed to like it. Kagome smiled, and held onto the wolf.

"You know that you must really love that doll, Rinearu, maybe you should give it a name sometime so you can say it belongs to you," Kagome suggested.

"That's right, you can name that bear anything you want, if you want to that is," Sango said nodding.

Rinearu looked at Sango and Kagome and nodded, "I want to give this bear a name…I just don't know what to give it though…"

Shippo jumped on Rinearu's head, "Don't worry, Rinearu, you'll find a name for that bear, don't worry,"

She looked up at Shippo and nodded. She blinked twice and looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku. She heard them talking, more like mumbling to each other.

"Rinearu gets all the attention…" Miroku said with jealousy.

This brought an idea, and Rinearu walked over to Miroku, looking at him with a cute expression, "You ok Miroku?"

"Huh?" Miroku stopped walking and looked at Rinearu. Inuyasha also stopped walking, wanting to see what was going on.

"Um…yeah! I'm alright!" Miroku did a fake smile. Rinearu continued staring though. She stared at Miroku with her lavender blue eyes, and Miroku gulped. He noticed how close that Rinearu's butt, and his hand was. If only he can…

"Is Miroku going to be ok?" Rinearu asked once more, noticing his hand slowly creep up to her rear.

"Er…Yeah! I'm perfectly fine Rinearu!" Miroku was just an inch away, "My…Rinearu, what a—,"

BASH!

"Fine right hook I have? Thank you very much!" Rinearu had BOXING GLOVES on, and looked victorious. Miroku was now on the ground, and it looked like as if he lost a tooth. Kagome and Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Rinearu, and she simply did a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I just nicked him, he'll be fine!"

"Miroku? YO! MIROKU!" Sango yelled in his ear. Miroku woke up, and stood up, making Sango fall back and staring. She was soon wide-eyed.

"Um…you guys…"

"What?"

"Miroku's face…or…half face, is a lizard…"

"What the hell did you just say?!" Kagome yelled and looked at Miroku's face.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Inuyasha looked at Miroku's face, "God damn! Miroku, you gave us a freaking heart-attack!"

Rinearu smirked and laughed in a goofy way. Miroku was given a mirror to Kagome, and saw his face was half normal, and half lizard, "OH MY GOD!!! RINEARU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I nicked you when you were trying to grope me, what's new?" Rinearu said, shrugging.

"RINEARU! FIX THIS! I LOOK UGLY!" He pleaded.

But in return, it was a thumbs up, "Good,"

"Harsh…but I think it," Inuyasha kidded around, and Kagome and Sango sniffled their laughter, trying to act as if they were sad for what happened. Shippo, however, bursted our laughing and rolled around the ground like what any other normal little kid would do.

Kagome and Sango joined right after and bursted out laughing, and Inuyasha did the same. Rinearu did a peace sign, "You gotta live with your de-formed face, trust me, you'll get used to it in no time,"

Kagome stopped laughing for a minuet and whispered to Sango, "Hey Sango…are you going to be making out with him how?"

* * *

Yuki: OO Miroku's face is now a half lizard man!

KG500: Yup. Isn't Rinearu a strange person?

Yuki: …very OO

KG500: But it does make the story funny once in a while.

Yuki: XD Actually it does…AND I'M OK WITH IT!

KG500: Ok everyone, I got a favor for you all! o Would you like to be part of this story too? If you want to be, just give me a review, and the name you want me to put in the story!

**ONLY 5 PEOPLE CAN BE IN IT!**

Kogagal is part of this story, so only 4 people left can be in it. o I wont be able to continue it, if I don't get any people!

Yuki: I WANT TO BE PART OF IT!

KG500: Well, you gotta review it first before it gets all filled up.

Yuki: Awww….TT huge point taken.

KG500: Anyways…READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! D


End file.
